


Ending of a Beautiful Friendship

by IndigoCat



Category: I Love Lucy, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has skills that Ricky doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending of a Beautiful Friendship

"Lucy! I'm Home!" Ricky pushed open the door to his apartment.

"--libertate servire,te rogamus, audi nos." Ethel Mertz crumpled to the floor, black smoke pouring from her mouth, rushing toward the ceiling, disappearing through it. Lucy stood over her.

Ricky closed his mouth. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, “Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on Alaina Huffman's 50's look in Supernatural As Time Goes By.


End file.
